Sin titulo guest fanfic por Gene
by cali-chan
Summary: Hogwarts fue destruido, y Harry, Ron y Hermione tienen que enfrentarse a Voldemort... pero tienen un poco de ayuda.


_Hola a todos! Soy yo, cali-chan. Bueno, este fic no fue escrito por mi, sino por mi mejor amiga... ella no tiene cuenta de ff.net, y como quedo inspirada despues de leer ORBE (que linda, no? =^.^=), escribio esto (editado por moi, desde luego ^.~) y me pidio que lo subiera a mi cuenta por ella. Por alguna razon, ella no quiere dar su verdadero nombre (andara paranoica? ¬_¬), asi que por ahora, conozcanla como Gene. El fic no tiene titulo todavia, pero ella me juro que algun dia lo tendra, asi que espero que les guste su fic, y que le dejen muchos reviews! ^_^ **-cali-chan.**_   
****   
****

Al caminar por los terrenos de lo que un día había sido Hogwarts, Hermione Granger recordaba con tristeza lo hermoso y seguro que era, pero para esa época el lugar más seguro en los terrenos del colegio era el bosque prohibido, aunque esto sonara absurdo. Hogwarts había sido durante mucho tiempo un refugio para magos, pero dentro de él se desataron varias batallas que lo habían reducido a sólo ruinas. 

Con pasos pesados se adentraba al bosque con mucha cautela y con una mirada de alerta. Mientras se adentraba en lo profundo del bosque el corazón latía con más fuerza, cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido en los arbustos, ella reconoció a Ron que salía de los arbustos con la varita enfrente. 

-Soy yo, Ron -dijo Hermione. 

-Cómo puedo estar seguro de eso? -preguntó. 

-Confía en mí, por favor -insistió Hermione. 

Ron bajó la varita, pero la miraba con recelo. 

-Qué ha pasado Ron? Dónde está tu madre? -preguntó Hermione. 

Ron bajó la mirada y movió los labios y un murmullo salió de ellos. 

-Cuando desperté, yacía a mi lado. -Una lágrima corrida de la mejilla de Ron.- Charlie, Percy y Bill salieron juntos hace dos semanas y no han regresado. 

-Ron, lo siento mucho, pero tengo que decirte algo que te va a doler mucho... Tu padre ha muerto, yo vi cuando Lucius Malfoy lo asesinó. -dijo Hermione. 

Ron cerro los puños y le dio un golpe a un árbol frondoso a su lado. 

-Esa familia quiere acabar con la mía... Ginny se ha ido con Draco Malfoy, no sé nada de ella. 

-Creo que más nadie está vivo, ni siquiera Harry, y una lágrima brotó de su mejilla -dijo Hermione. 

-Nunca fuiste capaz de decirle lo que sentías verdad? -preguntó Ron. 

-No, y es mejor que lo olvide ya -dijo Hermione. 

De repente, algo brillante cabalgaba directamente hacia ellos, era un unicornio plateado. Durante muchos años los antiguos magos decían que los unicornios eran sinónimo de esperanza y pureza. Éste se detuvo solo a unos cuantos metros de ellos y se inclinó como pidiéndole a ambos que lo montaran. Cabalgaron varios minutos, y llegaron a una especie de valle donde corría un río que se formaba en la unión de 8 torrentes; pero no era cualquier río, era uno particularmente extraño, porque el líquido que contenía no era agua, era más bien un líquido menos denso que el agua, de color plateado brillante. 

-Allí está Harry! -dijo Ron. 

-Harry! -gritó Hermione. 

El muchacho sentado en la roca, estaba mirando su reflejo en él liquido del río; se volteó y efectivamente se trataba de Harry. 

-Hermione, Ron -dijo de mala gana. 

-¿Qué ocurre Harry? -pregunto Hermione. 

-Hagrid nos ha traicionado, Sirius ha muerto al igual que Lupin y Dumbledore -contestó él. 

-Dumbledore ha muerto? -chilló Ron incrédulo. 

-Sí Ron, se lo escuché decir a Malfoy -dijo Hermione. 

Hermione miró a Harry fijamente a los ojos, estos estaban opacos y sombríos. 

-Harry, no todo está perdido, tenemos que seguir luchando, así como nosotros debe haber alguien escondido -dijo Hermione. 

Cuando Harry iba a contestar, el unicornio sonó los cascos de sus patas. Mucho tiempo atrás Dumbledore les había dicho que los unicornios eran más útiles y mágicos de lo que creían y que acudieran a ellos si estaban en un peligro muy grave. Seguido del sonido una luz brillante roja se dirigía a ellos apuntando hacia Hermione; era la esencia de Lily Potter que colocó sus palmas de forma vertical y Hermione hizo lo mismo y ambas se tocaron. Hermione empezó a sentir una calidez y un sentimiento profundo, era amor, lo que siempre había caracterizado a Lily Potter. Luego la esencia se adentró en Hermione y algo en ella había cambiado, se notaba en su mirada... 

El unicornio volvió a sonar los cascos repentinamente, luego una luz azul se dirigio hacia Harry; era la esencia de James Potter, al verlo Harry se levantó y lo miró fijamente, este le sonreía y al llegar frente a el le puso una mano al hombro. Harry sintió una fuerza extraña, un fuego en su estómago, sus ojos que estaban opacos repentinamente brillaron y la esencia ya estaba dentro de él. 

Harry se dirigió repentinamente hacia donde estaba Hermione le agarró la mano y la miró dulcemente... o en realidad los que se miraban eran James y Lily Potter?... 

Entonces el unicornio sonó por tercera vez sus cascos y esta vez la esencia surgió del manantial plateado; era Dumbledore, que se dirigía hacia Ron. Esta esencia era morada. Al pararse ante Ron este tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza. El espíritu penetró en Ron. En realidad no entendían lo que había pasado, pero algo extraño le ocurría a los tres jóvenes que se tomaban las manos y se desvanecieron en la niebla. 

_______________________________________ 

Los tres aparecieron en un lugar sombrío, frío y escalofriante, donde todo a su alrededor estaba calcinado. 

-Padre prometiste no lastimarla, tu sabes que la quiero. -Era la voz de Draco Malfoy. 

-Es lo mejor hijo, ella nos puede traicionar -dijo Lucius Malfoy 

Allí estaba Ginny atada a una esfinge, totalmente desmayada. 

-Para de berrear niñito, o yo mismo me encargaré de ella -dijo Lord Voldemort. 

-Nunca se lo permitiré -dijo Draco. 

-Cómo te atreves ha amenazarme? Veras mi poder, niñito. Crucio!!!! 

Luego Draco empezó a revolcarse en el piso y a gritar de dolor. Lucius Malfoy se volteó bruscamente pero en ese momento no sólo vio a Voldemort, sino a tres personas más que caminaban de manera misteriosa y con una mira fría y amenazadora, parecían fuera de sí, como si su mente estuviera controlada. Voldemort se volteó y sus delgados labios hicieron una mueca que parecía una sonrisa. 

-Vaya, vaya, nunca pensé que los volvería a ver, pensé que estaban muertos ya. Bueno tendré que hacer el trabajo por mi mismo. 

Luego un rayo verde surgió de la varita de Voldemort, pero como un acto involuntario los tres jóvenes alzaron las varitas al mismo tiempo, entonces tres rayos, uno rojo, otro azul y otro morado, se unieron formando un rayo dorado y el rayo verde de Voldemort se desvaneció en el aire. 

Voldemort abrió los ojos escéptico, y sentimientos de diferentes clases se mezclaron dentro de él, rabia, ira, temor... 

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? -preguntó Voldemort con voz de ira. 

-No nos reconoces, Tom Riddle? -dijo Hermione, pero su voz ya no era la misma. 

Voldemort miraba a un lado y al otro, negando con la cabeza, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos... dio un paso hacia atrás, sus labios temblaban y murmuraban un no. Entonces Voldemort entendió que su triunfo había acabado.   
  


**********   
  


_Nota de **Gene**: Nadie está seguro, si se trataba de Hermione, Harry y Ron o Lily, James y Dumbledore, eso sólo lo sabe el autor._


End file.
